1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system for determining the moisture content of a fibrous web, e.g., a paper or textile web, in a machine for producing and/or processing the fibrous web. The moisture content is determined in a region of the machine in which the fibrous web runs without a free draw, i.e., is supported.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Prior art measuring systems allow the measurement of the moisture content generally only in long, free draws of the fibrous web (i.e., where the web is unsupported). However, due to increasing production speeds, guiding the fibrous web in as closed, i.e., supported, a manner as possible is becoming increasingly important.
A process is known, e.g., from German Patent Application DE-OS 43 25 915, in which the fibrous web is permeated with air. The moisture content of the fibrous web is determined by comparing the incoming air and the outgoing air. However, this determination is too imprecise, particularly when used in connection with high web speeds. Moreover, this determination cannot be made in areas without free draw.